videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Hikari Maker
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Super Hikari Maker is a side-scrolling platform game and game creation system developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai CD Revolution. Players are able to create and play their own custom courses, based on Super Hikari, Super Hikari 3, Super Hikari World, and Super Hikari Kingdom, share them online, and download and play courses designed by other players. Gameplay Super Hikari Maker is a video game which allows players to create their own levels from the Super Hikari series, and then publish those courses to the Internet for other players to experience. Players can base their courses on the gameplay, and visual style of Super Hikari, Super Hikari 3, Super Hikari World, and Super Hikari Kingdom, which all share the physics of the latter. The gameplay mechanics and enemy behavior varies between the game modes. Some elements are limited to specific game styles while others can be added to game styles that previously did not have them in the original game, such as Bakemon in the first Super Hikari. In addition to traditional Hikari elements such as Numemon, warp pipes and power ups, players are able to manipulate the behavior of various elements in unique ways. For example, they can stack enemies, have hazards come out of question blocks and warp pipes, use shells as protective helmets, and make cannons and Garbagemon emit any chosen objects. These combinations are possible because editing tools in the game work in tandem with one another. This allows players to enlarge an enemy by giving it a plum, grant an enemy the ability to fly by giving it wings, combine different attributes, and more. The Sound Cat (represented by Chiyo-Father) adds audiovisual effects to particular locations, including microphone-recorded sounds, though user-generated sounds are removed from uploaded courses. The Mystery Ball, which can only be used in the original Super Hikari theme, turns Hikari into one of about 97 characters from the Azumanga Daioh franchise. A Mystery Ball has the same effects as a Super Plum. Each of these characters can be unlocked by playing through the Hikari Challenge, and clearing special Event Courses. Once the user is able to play through their own newly created course, that course is then allowed to be published to the online Course World. There, all players can browse and play various user-generated courses, or participate in the Hikari Challenge, where they can play through a set of randomly selected user-created courses with 100 lives. Its difficulty levels are Easy, Normal, Expert and Super Expert. Alternatively, players can play the Simple Hikari Challenge, where they play a selection of the game's pre-made courses with only 10 lives. Players are initially limited in the amount of courses they can upload online, but by receiving stars from other players, they can earn medals which allow them to upload more courses. Mystery Ball Characters Azumanga Daioh/Spin Offs *Chiyo Chan *Osaka *Tomo *Yomi *Kagura *Sakaki *Kaorin *Chihiro *Yukari *Nyamo *Mr. Kimura *Oku *Nuka (Sakaki & Kaorin) *Chiyo-Father *Dark-Father (Sakaki & Kaorin) *Saki (Sakaki & Kaorin) *Rin (Sakaki & Kaorin) *Aya (Sakaki & Kaorin) *Miruchi *Yuka *Arisa (Azumanga Preschool) *Mr. Tadakichi *Kamineko *Maya *Neco Coneco *Iriomote Neco Coneco *Takuro (Sakaki & Kaorin) *Hiku (Sakaki & Kaorin) *Hinako (Issho ni Training) *Hiyoko (Issho ni Training) *Wendy (Sakaki & Kaorin) Takeru & Hikari *Takeru *Mikan *Hotaru *Koushiro *Nonoko *Anna *Mimi *Sora *Izumi *Sumire *Wakako *Shai-Chan *Mr. Runt *Mico *Mr. Bear Digimon *Patamon *Gatomon/Tailmon *Salamon/Plotmon *Agumon *Terriermon Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Knuckles *Tikal *Chao *Flicky *Pink Flicky *Red Flicky *Green Flicky *Big the Cat *Bark the Polar Bear *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Dynamite *Wendy Witchcart *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Dr. Snively *K9.Bot *Eggrobo *Great Battle Kukku XV *Battle Kukku XVI *Doctor Fukurokov *Moto Bug *Crabmeat *Roller *Burrobot *Ball Hog *Coconuts *Octus *Grounder *Penguinator *Catterkiller *Gator Azumanga Tunes *Timmi *Yamaki *Mr. Joe *Yamato *Izaberu *Murfey the Bear *Ranger Haruki *Judge Ella *Blast-Off Buzzard *Crazylegs Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games